Alevas
Seweryn "Alevas" Pielucha (25.04.1994r)- '''Polski wrestler występujący aktualnie w federacjach MoW i NAW dawniej występujący także w EHW, WIA, PCW i RHC. Wczesne Życie Alevas czyli Seweryn Pielucha urodził się 25 kwietnia 1994 roku w Częstochowie, przez 15 lat mieszkał w oddalonej o 50km Białej skąd przeprowadził się do Jastrzębia Zdrój gdzie poznał Rangera, zostali oni najlepszymi przyjaciółmi a spoiwem ich przyjaźni była miłość do wrestlingu. W międzyczasie zaczął uczęszczał do lokalnej szkółki MMA walcząc w Średniej kategorii wagowej. Kariera Wrestlera '''Real Heroes Coming (Grudzień 2015-Czerwiec 2016) Alevas wstąpił jako jeden z pierwszych w szeregi RHC. Zadebiutował w drugiej odsłonie Battleround czyli tygodniówki RHC w Stajni wraz z Rangerem i Destroyerem, wkrótce Ranger zdobył pas Heroes a później sam Alevas posiadł RHC Championship. Feud z Tonym Smasherem i Creativem Alevas odbierając pas Creativowi stał się drugim w historii RHC Championem, pojawił się jednak Tony Smasher który według oficjeli federacji był lepszą promocją pasa niż Alevas, ten po usłyszeniu tej wiadomości zgodził się na pojedynek który jednak przegrał tracąc swój pas. Przez miesiąc toczył z nimi rywalizację która została jednak przerwana na skutek tragicznych wydarzeń. Sfingowana śmierć i powrót po mistrzostwo Alevas na swoim Fan Page'u 6 kwietnia opublikował post głoszący, iż zginął w wypadku samochodowym, całość była jednak tylko fałszerstwem gdyż wrócił 25 kwietnia na gali PPV wygrywając RR match o miano pretendenta do tytułu mistrzowskiego który wygrał tej samej nocy. HeroesMania i odejście z federacji Alevas po miesiącu reignu został umieszczony w ME HeroesManii gdzie miał bronić tytułu mistrza RHC, pojedynek ten stoczył po walce swojego życia lecz po walce Alevas wygłosił swoje promo w którym stwierdził, że pas ten nie jest godny swojego posiadacza ani nikogo innego, przypiął on pas do lin po czym odszedł a federacja została zamknięta w wyniku konfliktu wewnętrznego między właścicielami. Masters of Wrestling (Kwiecień 2016-) ''' Będąc związanym z federacją RHC, Alevas wraz z Rangerem zignorował kontrakt i podpisał umowę z MoW, wywołało to wielki konflikt między nim a RHC lecz został on szybko zażegnany. Debiut i Konflikt z The Patriots, Pasy Tag Team Alevas zadebiutował na War Zone po PeoplesManii atakując razem z Rangerem Lucifera i ratując Jake Younga, następnie został wraz z Rangerem jako SpecialOP zaatakowali The Patriots stając się pretendentami do Pasów Tag Team, zdobyli je na gali Carnage uprzednio atakując Lucyfera i jednocześnie pomagając Jake Youngowi. '''Wrestling Impact Association (Czerwiec 2016-Październik 2016) Alevas podpisał kontrakt z WIA 20 Czerwca 2016 roku. Rywalizacja o pas Winged Eagle Championship Alevas na pierwszej edycji IMPACT wziął razem z Rangerem udział w segmencie prezentującym Winged Eagle Championship i European Championship, został on pierwszym pretendentem do pasa WE oraz zwerbował Alexa Swaina III, Borgore'a i El Caniego do rywalizacji. Alevas wygrał swój pierwszy pojedynek w WIA przeciw El Caniemu oraz przerwał starcie AS3 vs Borgore na IMPACT #03. Alevas po ciężkiej walce przeciwko El Canim, Borgore'owi oraz Alexowi Swainowi niestety poległ, po kilku starciach na IMPACT został on zapowiedziany jako jeden z zawodnik biorący udział w Battle Royal na SummerFight. Niestety niedługo po Toxicity federacja została zawieszona przez konflikty w zarządzie a sam Alevas ogłosił, że jego kontrakt wygasł. Elite Honor Wrestling (Lipiec 2016 - Listopad 2016) Alevas swój kontrakt z Elite Honor Wrestling podpisał 22 Lipca 2016 roku. Walka o walizkę "My Future Is Now" Alevas już na pierwszym BattleCage został wkręcony w walkę o walizkę My Future Is Now, sam wybór składu walczących został rozwiązany bardzo ciekawie, Alevas został bowiem dowódcą jednego z dwóch teamów który w pojedynku Tag Teamowym przeciwko teamowi Scotta, pojedynek ten wygrała właśnie drużyna Alevasa i to właśnie On, Ranger, Dusty Riviera oraz Jack Dawson. Nie udało mu się jednak zwyciężyć w walce o kontrakt, gdyż uprzedził go jego wieloletni przyjaciel Ranger który tej samej nocy sfinalizował swój kontrakt stając się drugim w historii EHW Championem. Pogoń za pasem Superhuman i opuszczenie federacji Po wydarzeniach na gali PPV, Alevas stał się pretendentem do nowo utworzonego pasa Superhuman, po krótkim feudzie nie udało mu się jednak zdobyć mistrzostwa gdyż odszedł z federacji która została niedługo później zamknięta. Nonstop Action Wrestling (Sierpień 2016-) Alevas swój kontrakt z NAW podpisał 16 Sierpnia 2016 roku. Debiut i dywizja Tag Team Alevas zadebiutował wraz z Dark Monsterem jako Tag Team, nie zostali oni jednak przyjęci ciepło, odgrywali oni marginalną rolę w NAW, często kłócili się i nie znosili współpracować, po kilku tygodniach Tag Team został rozwiązany a Dark Monster szybko zwolniony z Nonstop Action Wrestling. Re-Debiut; feud z Peterem Brownem. Alevas wrócił do występów po dwu miesięcznej przerwie w meczu przeciwko Dominique & Ravenowi podczas którego parował się z Loganem Promise, przez nieudolność tego drugiego przegrał swój pojedynek przez co zaszły w nim gwałtowne zmiany, na następnym Centuries zesquashował swojego Tag Team partnera sprzed tygodnia po czym skonfrontował się z Peterem Brownem. Doprowadziło to do ciągnącego się przez dwa miesiące konfliktu którego zakończeniem była walka o miano Pretendenta do United States Championship dzierżonego wtedy przez Nathana Cowley'a, Alevas po ciężkiej walce poległ jednak w pojedynku przez co Peter Brown został #01 Contenderem i już na ReBorn in Chamber zdobył tytuł mistrzowski. Road to Final Destination; pogoń za walizką Secrets of Case; Expediton of Gold Alevas po przegranej walce o miano pretendenta kontynuował pogoń za mistrzostwami, na Centuries z dnia 10.04.17 po pobiciu kilku zawodników wdał się w konflikt z Julio de Silvą skutkiem czego była ich walka na następnym Centuries o miejsce w pojedynku o jedną z walizek Secrets of Case, walkę tą zwyciężył zajmując jedno z miejsc w starciu na Final Destination 2. = Mistrzostwa i Osiągnięcia Real Heroes Coming: * 2x RHC Champion * 1x RHC Tag Team Champion (/w Jake Young) Masters of Wrestling: * 1x MoW Tag Team Champion (/w Ranger) Ruchy Używane we Wrestlingu Finishery: * Alevas Special ''(Pop-Up Powerbomb) (RHC)- (Grudzień 2015 - Czerwiec 2016) W innych federacjach Signature * ''Goodnight! ''(Fireman carry dropped into a knee lift) ( RHC, MoW, WIA, PCW, EHW) (Grudzień 2015 - Październik 2016) * ''PedBuster ''(Release Tiger Driver 98') (WIA,PCW,EHW,FIW) (Czerwiec 2016 - Grudzień 2016; Maj 2017 - ) * ''Vice City ''(Anaconda Vise) (RHC) (Marzec 2016 - Czerwiec 2016) * ''All Your Stupid Rules! / Rated A-nnihilation ''(Running Fireman Carry Cutter) (MoW) (Sierpień 2016 -Maj 2017) * ''Dragon Lock ''(LeBell Lock) (MoW, NAW) (Sierpień 2016 - ) * ''Fallout ''(Swanton Bomb) (NAW) (Grudzień 2016 - Lipiec 2017) * ''Number 24:5 ''(Sit-Out Belly to Back Facebuster lub Double Underhook Powerbomb) (NAW) (Grudzień 2016 - Lipiec 2017) * ''American Idiot ''(Reverse Twist of Fate) (MoW) (Maj 2017 - ) * ''Stratocaster ''(V-Trigger) (FIW) (Czerwiec 2017 - Wrzesień 2017) Signature: * ''Alevas Special ''(Pop-Up Powerbomb) (WIA, PCW, EHW,MoW) (Marzec 2016 - ) * ''Love Hurts ''(Backstabber) (RHC,MoW,WIA,PCW,NAW,FIW) (Marzec 2016 - ) * ''FaceBrook ''(Running delayed fist drop) (RHC,MoW) (Marzec 2016 - Lipiec 2016) * ''DF Member ''(Full Nelson Slam (MoW) lub Deadlift German Suplex (NAW)) (MoW, NAW) (Sierpień 2016 - ) * ''Pandemonium ''(Inverted Vertical Suplex transitioned into Cutter) (MoW,FIW) (Maj 2017 - ) * ''Longview / Superkliq ''(Superkick, with teatrics) (MoW,FIW) (Maj 2017 - ) * ''No Fists, just Knees ''(Springboard Diving Knee Strike) (FIW) (Czerwiec 2017 - Wrzesień 2017) Theme Songi * ''Imagine Dragons - "Warriors" (RHC) Grudzień 2015 - Luty 2016 * Living Colour - "Cult of Personality" (RHC) Luty 2016 - Czerwiec 2016 * Jim Johnston - "I Won't Do What To Tell Me" (MoW) Kwiecień 2016 - Październik 2016 * Imagine Dragons - "Monster" (WIA,PCW) Czerwiec 2016 - Listopad 2016 * Lab Ratz - "Demi Gods" (feat. Slim Jim) (EHW) Czerwiec 2016 - Październik 2016 * ''Waterproof Blonde - "Just Close Your Eyes" ''(NAW) Sierpień 2016 - Grudzień 2016 * ''Seether - "Fake It" ''(MoW) Październik 2016 - Maj 2017 * ''Rammstein - "Ich Will" ''(NAW) Grudzień 2016 - Lipiec 2017 * ''Fozzy - "Judas" ''(MoW) Maj 2017 - * ''The White Stripes - "Seven Nation Army" ''(FIW) Czerwiec 2017 - Wrzesień 2017 Kategoria:Zawodnicy Kategoria:Wrestlerzy Kategoria:WIA Kategoria:Posiadacze RHC Championship Kategoria:Posiadacze MoW Tag Team Championship